


The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

by Akinasky



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, But he's working on it, Derek Hale Has Issues, Derek Hale is a Christmas Baby, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Surprising Party, Screw them being dead, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Werewolves have Heightened Senses, sbchristmasbaby, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is determined to make this Christmas about Derek's birthday, only he has to tell his dad who he's been dating before he can plan anything.No one is surprised in this story.





	The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

Stiles found out Derek’s birthday early on, it was when he was looking over the paper work of the fire, there was a lot of details in there that didn’t have anything to do with the fire itself but some of the information about the Hale family. It just made the tragedy more real.

Not that he really considered it important, other than to wonder if Derek’s birthday frequently ended up confused with Christmas. Did Derek even care about his birthday? The guy was pretty darn sour all the time, but then most of his family was dead.

Then he started dating the guy, finding all sorts of beautiful little things about the privately soft werewolf. They started dating right after Derek ‘died’ and full shifted for the first time. It was in that moment when Stiles had to turn his back on Derek once again, watching the blood fill the corners of that beautiful mouth that he knew. He knew that he was losing one of the most important people he would ever know. And he was a coward for not telling him sooner.

And Derek survived that night, long enough for Stiles to find him in the loft and kiss the stuffing out of him. Derek enthusiastically agreed to dating Stiles, more enthusiastically than Stiles thought possible but he decided that his first order of business was putting his pack to rights. In the rebirth, Derek had regained his alpha powers and decided to go after Erica, Boyd and Isaac who scattered after they took out the alpha pack and Derek lost his powers.

Not to mention Stiles had still been underage when they started stealing kisses in darkened corners of every room they found themselves together in. Stiles honored the separation as best he could, making Derek promise to call and text every single day, if not every other and they used the time to learn more about each other than they had ever known before.

But Derek wouldn’t tell Stiles what he wanted for his birthday, which was on Christmas.

And by the time they’d been together for a year, he was not going to miss out on a chance to celebrate his hot werewolf boyfriend.

It started with a conversation with his dad, “Did you need something kiddo?’ he dad asked when he noticed Stiles shuffling just inside the door of his office at the station.

“Yeah, actually I do.”

His dad finished up whatever he was doing before he put the pen down and looked at Stiles, “What’s up?”

“Well I want to tell you that I’ve been seeing someone.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” his dad responded, Stiles frowned.

“What? How would you know that?”

“You have changed your clothes a lot more in the past year than I have seen you do in your whole life. You’re wearing a leather jacket for crying out loud!”

Stiles conceded that was a good point, “Well I’m betting you don’t know who it is.”

His dad just folded his hands on the desk and waited, “I’ll take that bet, two weeks I can eat whatever I want and no sassing about calories or anything.”

“What? Dad, no!” Stiles paused, “Wait. What do I get if I win?”

“I will let you continue to nag me about my diet, how’s that?”

Stiles scoffed, “I was going to do that anyway.”

“Okay, I will sign off on your trip to New York to check out the colleges there.”

Stiles stared dumb struck, his dad had been pretty hardcore against him moving that far away so that was no small offer. His hand shot out before Stiles could stop himself, “Deal.”

“Shall we write it down and pass it over to each other?” his dad offered and Stiles nodded, thinking he was totally going to New York! He scribbled Derek’s name on a little scrap of paper, doodling the edge with a little heart then looked up to see his dad smirking at him.

“Shut up,” Stiles said and held his hand out, “Now gimme!”

His dad handed over a large sheet of paper, folded in half and then in quarters and it looked like there was a picture. He handed over his little piece of paper and unfolded the sheet to stare down at Derek’s mugshot with the handwritten note at the top, _‘adult boyfriend of my son’_ before he looked at his dad.

“Wha? How did? Come on Dad, a mugshot! I thought you loved me!”

The sheriff smiled again and put down Stiles’s little slip of paper and leaned forward on the desk, “Stiles, I love you more than anything but when I realized who you were dating I was really concerned but you were so happy. After everything that happened, I didn’t know you could be that happy again so no matter my concerns, I’m glad that he is clearly good for you. And he better not be doing anything with you I would need to arrest him for.”

Stiles flushed and looked down, “Despite my best efforts, Derek Hale will not have sex with me.”

His dad choked on his coffee while Stiles snorted, crinkling up the mugshot and tossing it into a nearby receptacle. “Stiles!” his dad finally choked out.

“Sorry Dad, but you deserved that for dangling New York under my nose like that.”

“So, were you coming here just to tell me about your secret romance?”

Stiles frowned, “No actually, I was coming to ask you for some help with my not-so-secret romance. Derek’s birthday is on Christmas and I was hoping to do something nice for him but he won’t tell me anything that he wants.”

His dad crossed his arms, “Did it ever occur to you that his birthday isn’t something he wants to celebrate?”

Stiles shrugged, “But I want to celebrate him, being here and being alive. That’s a big thing for a Hale, you know.”

“Okay, but don’t say that to him, for the love of all that’s holy!” his dad muttered.

“I would never, I’m not completely without tact.”

“Not completely,” his dad repeated, a little more disbelieving than necessary given the givens.

“Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could do it at our place since we don’t decorate for Christmas, so it wouldn’t get lost in the ‘Time of the Year’ shuffle. Maybe have a few people over, clap and cheer for him being in our lives, maybe have a little cake?”

“On Christmas?” his dad asked.

“Yes, that’s Derek’s birthday,” Stiles said slowly.

Dad rolled his eyes, “We normally go over to Scott and Melissa’s house for Christmas day.”

“So? We change things up a little, I’ll talk to Scott and figure it all out. I don’t think he’s going to want to come to a Derek Hale birthday party and of course he has plans with Kira’s family as well but we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay, just tell me when and where, I will probably be working at some point during the day but I would like to be there. I can shift my schedule a little with Parrish to accommodate but not all day.”

Stiles gave him a jaunty thumbs up and set out to make a plan.

 

Derek could hear them shushing each other as he walked up to the front door of the Stilinski house, wondering if in their excitement everyone forgot they were dealing with an alpha werewolf. He knocked then opened the door to see no one even as all their heartbeats pattered from all over the room then Stiles and a bunch of people jumped up and yelled, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEREK!”

He grimaced, especially when people started using the noise makers and whistles but he walked in, noticing the complete lack of Christmas decorations and his chest warmed a little at the thought that this wasn’t some Birthday/Christmas party.

He hated those almost as much as he hated celebrating his birthday but Stiles had cared enough to try so he walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him.

“You weren’t surprised, I know,” Stiles whispered into the side of his neck.

“It’s better that I wasn’t, being surprised can sometimes really get people hurt,” Derek responded and Stiles hugged him tighter before he let go to turn and present the room with a flourish. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were there, shoving snacks into their mouths like starving chipmunks getting ready for winter.

The Sheriff was there, smiling at both of them while holding a red solo cup in his hand. Melissa and Scott were both there as well as Kira and Malia. He spotted Lydia near the back but she was smiling at him gently. Then his nose caught a scent of family and his eyes tracked to Cora. She was here. Derek walked over to his little sister and pulled her into a hug.

“Happy Birthday Derek,” she whispered to him.

“I can’t believe you’re here, for this.”

“I’m here for you,” she responded and pulled back. She smiled and pointed him towards the table with presents to one side and a large cake on the other. Derek smiled at Stiles as he looked around again.

“Derek,” Stiles started, “I know that you probably have a lot of feelings about today, for some incredibly valid reasons and if you need to end this early then we all knew going in that this might be hard for you so don’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

Stiles paused and Derek nodded, “I understand.”

“Okay, good. Martyrdom isn’t sexy. Anyway, I wanted to bring some people together who could at least stand here and say thank you for being here with us. I am grateful that you were born, I am grateful that you are still alive today to celebrate this birthday with all of us so I hope that you can hold onto a little bit of my gratitude today when you’re hurting a little. And know that my life is better with you in it.”

Derek smiled and this time it wasn’t forced as the Sheriff lifted his cup and said, “To Derek!”

“Derek!” the rest of the room echoed.

The next couple hours passed in opening a wide array of presents, many of which seemed to be household goods that he hadn’t had in the loft ever. He gave the Bluray player a hard side eye, betting that this was a selfish effort at the least to have more movie nights at his ‘parents/guardians free’ loft. He said thank you anyway.

He didn’t blow out any candles, though he did make a wish. Derek wished that Stiles would stay with him forever, helping him to rewrite the meaning of days in his life, one by one.  By the time the last person left to finish up their Christmas holiday with family, Derek grabbed Stiles in a hug and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, ChristmasBirthdayWolf.”

Derek growled.

Stiles laughed, “Okay, BirthdayWolf don’t get your boxers in a sexy bunch.” Stiles pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to Derek’s lips and whispered the words into his mouth, “Happy birthday Derek.”

Maybe it wasn’t ‘happy’ but it was pretty damn good.


End file.
